The invention relates to an assembly of a vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1 and a free-pivoting mechanics for a vehicle seat and a method for providing a free-pivoting function for actuating at least one detent fitting.
An assembly of this kind comprises a first vehicle part and a second vehicle part which is pivotable with respect to the first vehicle part, at least one detent fitting and a free-pivoting mechanics. The first and the second vehicle part may for example be a backrest and a seat part of a vehicle seat which are connected to each other via the detent fitting. The detent fitting herein is formed to hold, in a locked state, the two vehicle parts in position with respect to each other and to establish a force flow between the two vehicle parts and, in an unlocked state, to allow for a pivoting of the two vehicle parts relative to each other.
In other words, the detent fitting locks, in its locked state, the two vehicle parts with respect to each other such that the vehicle parts cannot be pivoted with respect to each other. For this, the detent fitting establishes a force flow between the two vehicle parts such that the forces acting onto one of the vehicle parts are introduced via the detent fitting into the other vehicle part. In this way, the forces for example acting onto a backrest are introduced via the detent fitting into the seat part and via the seat part into the vehicle floor.
To be able to pivot the backrest relative to the seat part, the detent fitting can be unlocked such that the force flow between the two vehicle parts, namely between the backrest and the seat part, is suspended and the backrest is pivotable relative to the seat part and adjustable in its position.
For actuating the at least one detent fitting an actuation shaft is provided which is for example connected to an actuation lever and is rotatable about a rotational axis for actuation.
For providing a so called “easy-entry” function (for an entrance to a rear bench located behind a vehicle seat) or a “fold-flat” function (for pivoting a backrest forward into a flat position for providing a tray for example for a laptop or the like) common detent fittings provide means to allow for a so called free-pivoting of the backrest relative to the seat part in a predefined angular range. A free-pivoting in this context is to be understood as a free pivoting of two vehicle parts relative to each other during which the two vehicle parts within at least a predefined angular range cannot be locked with respect to each other, even if an actuation lever provided for the actuation is released. For this, usually a free-pivoting mechanics can be provided which can be actuated to disrupt the force flow between the two vehicle parts for providing the free-pivoting function such that the two vehicle parts can be pivoted freely with respect to each other.
Common free-pivoting mechanics for detent fittings use a mechanics which is provided in addition to the detent fitting and comprises the same center of rotation as the detent fitting or a center rotation that is radially offset relative to the center of rotation of the detent fitting. If the free-pivoting mechanics uses the same center of rotation as the detent fitting, further fitting parts are provided for example in an axially offset manner with respect to the detent fitting which increase the structural space of the detent fitting in the axial direction and the weight of the detent fitting. If a radially offset center of rotation is used within the context of for example a pawl/friction-cam solution, the required structural space is increased in particular in the radial direction.
Within a detent fitting for a vehicle seat known from DE 195 232 54 A1 two fitting parts which are pivotal with respect to each other about a longitudinal axis of a pin are provided which can be locked to each other via a locking device in a positive locking manner. In addition, a mechanic memory device is provided which by means of a stop allows, after pivoting the one fitting part out of an arbitrary pivoting position in the one direction, to again find the initial pivoting position.
Within an assembly known from DE 10 2007 042 604 A1 two fitting parts are connected to each other and are adjustable with respect to each other via an adjustment gearing that is adjustable in a stepless fashion, wherein the first fitting part by means of a locking device can be locked with respect to the adjustment gearing and, after releasing the locking device, can be freely pivoted with respect to the adjustment gearing. By releasing the locking device the first fitting part can be decoupled from the adjustment gearing such that a free-pivoting of a backrest connected to the first fitting part is possible.
From EP 1237 748 B1 a detent fitting for a vehicle seat is known in which a fitting part fixedly connected to a seat is mounted pivotally with respect to a fitting part which is fixedly connected to a backrest. On one of the fitting parts at least one pawl is provided which can be brought, in the radial direction, into or out of a locking position with respect to the other fitting part and which can be actuated by means of an actuation lever for actuating the detent fitting and for adjusting the backrest inclination. The detent fitting comprises a memory device for storing a desired adjustable backrest inclination and a free-pivoting device which can be triggered via a separate actuation element, both of which are arranged outside of the force transfer flow from the pivotal fitting part to the fixed fitting part.
Other detent fittings are known in which a free-pivoting function is integrated directly in the actual mechanics of the detent fitting. For example, a detent fitting known from EP 1 066 170 B2 comprises locking pawls which are mounted in a radially displaceable manner on a first fitting part and which can be brought into engagement with a toothing on a second fitting part for locking the detent fitting. On the second fitting part an insert ring with free-pivoting sections pointing radially inwards is provided which in predefined angular ranges in a mechanical fashion prevent that the locking pawls can come into engagement with the toothing on the second fitting part. In these predefined angular ranges, thereby, a free-pivoting of the fitting parts relative to each other is possible.
Common detent fittings having a free-pivoting mechanics comprise—dependent on their structural built—the disadvantage that the free-pivoting mechanics is arranged within the force flow between the fitting parts and in the normal operation state of the detent fitting must absorb and transfer forces. Free-pivoting mechanics of this kind therefore must be dimensioned in a sufficiently strong manner. On the other hand free-pivoting mechanics which are not arranged within the force flow between the fitting parts are complicated in their structural built and require a comparatively large amount of additional parts. Thus, the structural space of a detent fitting is increased substantially. In detent fittings, in contrast, in which free-pivoting ranges are provided by mechanical means integrated into the detent fitting, for example by providing an insert ring, the ranges in which vehicle parts can be locked with respect to each other are limited from the outset. In the free-pivoting ranges a locking of the vehicle parts with respect to each other is not possible and additionally, a memory function cannot be realized without further ado.